Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Internal combustion engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising.
Hybrid vehicle transmissions improve fuel economy by providing energy storage. In a hybrid electric vehicle, for example, energy may be stored in a battery. The battery may be charged by operating the engine to produce more power than instantaneously required for propulsion. Additionally, energy that would otherwise be dissipated during braking can be captured and stored in the battery. The stored energy may be used later, allowing the engine to produce less power than instantaneously required for propulsion and thereby consuming less fuel.